


The Most Epic Bromance

by RossLalonde



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossLalonde/pseuds/RossLalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, the Seven have free time on their way to Greece, and Jason wants to hang out with his best friend while they have the time. The only problem is that no one can find Leo. </p><p>Eventually there will be cuddles, all of chapter one is fluff. Chapter two picks up right at the end of chapter one. It's an alternate ending with sexy times. </p><p>Based on Behind a Closed Door from the Ways to Say I Love You meme on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Ways to Say I Love You! This is a shorter one but it's here. Enjoy the fluff. If you guys want me to, I'll do an alternate ending with some smut. Leave your thoughts in the comments, and check out my writing blog @pretty-decent-fanfiction for updates on my work. Enjoy! :)

The Argo II was alive with joy from the second Jason woke up that morning. 

For the first time in three days, the skies were clear of monsters and the ship was in perfect condition. With nothing to do but wait for something to go wrong, everyone found that they had time for themselves for the first time in gods knows how long. 

While some of them, i.e. Percy, chose to train and goof off in their free-time, Jason thought it might be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Leo. It had been a few weeks since he and his best friend had done anything together besides fight monsters and fix the ship, and Jason missed hanging with Leo more than anything.

The only problem was that Leo had been missing all day. Jason searched the deck, the engine room, and dining hall, all to no avail. It was about midday when Jason knocked on Leo’s door, the last possible place he could be hiding. 

“Leo?” Jason’s knock resounded through the empty room beyond the door, silence the only thing to greet him. “Leo, are you in there?”

A small click of a lock, followed by the sound of a body sliding down the door. “You’ve reached the residence of Leonardo Valdez, unfortunately, he’s unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message at the beep. _Beeeeeep._ ”

“Leo, what’s going on with you? No one’s seen you all day.” Jason frowned, looking down at his feet as he waited for a reply. 

“That may be due to the fact that I’ve been in my room all day.” 

“Are you alright? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Jason was suddenly flooded with guilt. Was Leo upset before today? Had Jason been oblivious to Leo’s sadness? 

What kind of friend was he?

Jason heard shuffling from the other side as Leo got comfortable. “Everything’s fine, Jay, just go away. I need some time to myself.”

“You know I can’t walk away knowing that you’re upset. Now, I’m gonna sit here until you let me in.” A man of his word, Jason slid to the ground on his side of the door, leaning his head against the wood.

Leo sighed. “Jason, c’mon I’m really not in the mood for this.” 

“And I’m not in the mood for you to be upset. Leo, we’ve been friends forever. I don’t want you to feel anything other than happiness all the time. It’s like, my duty as a best friend.” Jason smiled, even though he knew Leo couldn’t see him.

“That’s just it Jay, I don’t want to feel like a burden. It shouldn’t have to be your duty.”

“Geez, you’re really upset. I can tell because you didn’t make a joke about the word ‘duty’.” He smiled as Leo let out a small chuckle. 

“You got me there.” It was quiet for a while after that, nothing but the air between them to fill the silence. When Leo spoke, his voice was so low Jason almost missed it. 

“Today’s the day my mom died…” 

Tension filled the air like wildfire, and Jason was suddenly at a loss for words. “Oh.”

“Yeah. It just reminds me of what happened and then I can’t stop thinking about growing up with her death on my head. I don’t know it makes me feel unloved, I guess.” The pain in Leo’s voice was enough to make Jason’s heart hurt. 

“Leo… You know that I care about you more than anyone I’ve ever met, right? You’re the funniest, kindest, most creative person I’ve ever met. I know that your mom would be proud of you. I know that I am. I love you, man.”

Jason heard Leo sniffle a bit. “Jay… That’s super gay, man.” 

They both shared a laugh, easing the tension in the room a bit. “No homo, though. Hey Leo?”

“Yeah, Jason?”

“Y’know what always makes me feel better when I’m feeling like shit?”

“Hm?” 

“Cuddles. And a movie. Care to join me?” 

Jason sat up as the door swung open. Leo stood on the other side, his hair messy and his eyes puffy red. He was still in his pajama bottoms and a white tank top, his tool belt discarded on his desk in dark room behind him. “Can we watch Iron Man?”

He chuckled, nodding as he stepped inside. “Yeah, man. We can watch whatever you want.” 

Next thing he knew, Jason was lying on a mountain of pillows, with his arms wrapped around Leo’s waist. The bright screen of the TV lit up the room and cast shadows across their faces. 

“You were right, Jay. I do feel better.” Leo smiled against Jason’s chest as he got comfortable, eyes plastered to the screen.

Jason nodded. “Cuddles are always the answer. Hey Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you know you’re crazy hot?”

Leo blushed and slapped Jason’s chest playfully. “That’s definitely gay, Jason.” 

“I meant temperature wise, Mr. Hot Stuff Valdez.”


	2. ... And Leo Gives Great Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is smut, sorry not sorry. This work was originally just fluff and beautiful bromancing but I had to go and make it nsfw. Sorry not sorry. The chapter picks up right at the end of chapter one. Enjoy, sinners.

Jason nodded. “Cuddles are always the answer. Hey Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you know you’re crazy hot?”

Leo blushed and slapped Jason’s chest playfully. “That’s definitely gay, Jason.” 

“I meant temperature wise, Mr. Hot Stuff Valdez.” 

Jason watched as Leo rolled his eyes, the blush fading into the usual tan of his skin. Leo’s lips curled into a smile as he spoke, his tone full of sarcasm. “Sure you did, Grace.”

They pulled closer together, Leo’s head fitting perfectly into the crook between Jason’s neck and shoulder. The air grew warmer, but not too much so, reminding Jason of a hearth on a cold winter’s day. 

“Hey Jay?” Leo’s voice was small, full of nervousness and self-doubt that Jason had never heard from his friend’s lips. 

A small hum was the only reply he gave, a bit nervous himself about what Leo had to say. 

“Thanks for this. I really needed it.” As he spoke, Leo’s hand slid up Jason’s chest, his finger in tune with the lines of his abs and coming to a stop just below his neck. 

Jason looked down from the movie to find Leo shifted so that their faces were a mere inches apart. The burning passion in his eyes was enough to make Jason shiver, and his curls framed the side of his face like a painting, with a few stray hairs falling gracefully on his forehead. 

“N-No,” Jason cleared his throat, his palms slick with sweat. “No problem. What are friends for?”

“Well, that’s the thing, Jay…” If it was possible, they drifted closer, their noses touching in the slightest. “I’m really happy you’re here for me.”

Jason glanced down at Leo’s lips, licking his own as he spoke. “Anything for you, man.”

And just like that they were kissing. Jason didn’t know how or when it started, all he knew was that he was enjoying the hell out of it. Leo moved forward a bit, more confident in his actions. His hands slid past Jason’s neck and he moved to straddle him, everything moving so fast yet not fast enough. 

All the while Jason groaned into Leo’s mouth, biting down on his lip and sucking hard, earning a moan that went straight to his groin. As much as Leo enjoyed Jason’s dominance, he wanted to make a show of his own. Leo’s hands ran up Jason’s neck and clutched his golden hair hard, pulling it back as Leo peppered kisses across his jaw. His kisses quickly evolved into sucking bright red spots into Jason’s neck, sliding his tongue across his beating pulse. 

It was Jason’s turn to moan, with his head thrown back in ecstasy and his hands groping at Leo’s shirt for something, anything to hold on to. When Leo bit down on the soft spot at Jason’s neck, his entire body froze, turning to a state where he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, his entire body succumbing to the pleasure that rocked through him like a hurricane. 

With a small smirk on his lips, Leo pulled away and threw his shirt off, his body hot to the touch. Jason got rid of his own, immediately laying kisses across Leo’s chest and biting down hard enough to leave marks for days. Leo encouraged his actions by pressing his head down with one hand, the other trailing its way down Jason’s chest in admiration of his body. 

Leo quickly grew impatient, taking Jason’s wrists in his hands and pinning him to bed. Their lips were together in seconds, fitting together like two perfect puzzle-pieces. They pulled away breathless, and Leo took that moment to take in every inch of Jason’s body.

His hair was in a sloppy yet perfect mess across his forehead, a bit pushed up against the mattress beneath him. Bright blue eyes roamed Leo’s body with similar intent, taking him in with a look that made everything around them fall away until there was nothing but the two of them. His lips were swollen and red, slick with saliva and parted slightly with sparkling white teeth beneath and a small yet distinguishable scar decorating otherwise unmarred face. Jason’s perfect cheeks stretched to meet his perfect jawline, then down his neck. With his head thrown back, Leo could make out the pulse on Jason’s neck, beating fast and hard in a sign of Jason’s excitement. Then came his collarbones, arched perfectly on either side in prominent glory as they met his broad shoulders. Leo’s eyes grazed down to his chest, the heavy rise and fall in tune with his own. Pecs and perky nipples greeted the cold room in the air, and his abs lay strikingly defined just beneath Leo’s touch. 

Jason Grace was perfect in his eyes, as if sculpted from marble. 

And he was all Leo’s to enjoy. 

“Are we gonna do this or do you just wanna check me out all night?” Jason’s cocky attitude brought Leo back to the moment, a small smirk playing at his lips. 

Leo rolled his eyes and got in close, their lips brushing as he spoke. “I’ll kiss that smirk right off your lips, Grace.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“You bet your perfect ass it is.” Leo took his lips again, grinding his hips down against Jason’s in perfect harmony. He released Jason’s wrists, and no sooner were they sliding down his hips. Leo kissed down Jason’s chest, lips gliding down and leaving marks in their wake. Soon enough, he was unbuttoning Jason’s jeans, using his teeth to pull the zipper down. Jason shook beneath him, giving Leo the confidence he needed to pull the jeans down his hips. 

Jason let out a shaky breath above him, a sizeable bulge straining against blue boxers with small lightning bolts. Leo let out a small chuckle as he met Jason’s eyes and raised his eyebrow in sarcastic question. 

“Really? Could you be more cliche?” Leo waited for his response as his eyes trailed down Jason’s happy trail and the soft curve of his hipbones that led down into the signature ‘v’. 

Jason still managed to respond, despite the fact that his body was on the brink of meltdown. “I’m pretty much one big walking cliche, Valdez.” 

“That’s not as hot as you think it is.” Leo’s fingertips slid beneath the waistband of the boxers, kissing the skin as he slowly pulled them down. Jason made a small noise, muffled by his own hand once the boxers fell to the ground beside them. 

Leo chuckled to mask his surprise. Jason was more shy in bed than he had ever seen him before, and that thought alone sent shivers down his spine. 

He didn’t waste any time grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table, slicking up his fingers with the cold fluid and pressing one digit against Jason’s hole. A gasp from above accompanied the roll of Jason’s hips down against his finger, pushing it in and earning a deep moan in return. Leo worked quickly, picking up a steady pace before pressing another in to join the first. 

“You’re taking this pretty well, Grace. You done this before?” After he spoke, Leo wrapped his lips around Jason’s dick, sucking hard and sliding his tongue across the head. 

Jason bit back a moan before he replied. “Once or twice, thinking of you…” 

The image of Jason fingering himself flooded Leo’s mind, turning him on more than he could handle. He pulled his fingers out quickly, Jason whining in protest. Leo reached into his tool belt on a whim, grinning wildly when he pulled out a condom. Ripping the seal with his teeth, he slid it over his erection with ease before slicking it up with the lube, adding a bit more than necessary to make sure he didn’t hurt Jason. 

Leo used his hand to guide his erection past Jason’s entrance, pushing in to the hilt in a matter of seconds. Once he was inside, Leo was quick to begin thrusting, setting a fast pace from the get-go. 

Jason became a writhing mess beneath him, his back arching and hips rolling back into Leo’s thrusts. Leo kissed up Jason’s chest as he continued, working up to his head and covering Jason’s mouth with one hand while he whispered in his ear. 

“Wouldn’t want anyone to hear you pretty little moans, now would you?” The tone of Leo’s voice was foreign even to himself. Still, Jason’s muffled moans grew against Leo’s palm as he bit and pulled on Jason’s ear. 

With his free hand, Leo gripped Jason’s length and stroked it in time with his thrusts, letting out a low groan as Jason tightened around him. 

Jason’s eyes widened as he neared his climax, mumbling against Leo’s hand in an attempt to warn him. 

But Leo simply smirked, nodding. “I know, baby. I know you’re close.” He returned to his spot at Jason’s ear before he continued. 

“But even after you cum, I’m going to fuck you senseless. You’ll be so sensitive you’ll be begging for it.” Leo made right on his promise, his words alone pushing Jason over the edge. 

Even as cum splattered across their chests, Leo continued to stroke Jason at a quick pace that matched the brutal thrusts he delivered. 

Jason’s moans of pleasure quickly turned to whimpers, and Leo could have sworn he caught a muffled ‘please’ in the storm of whines. 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Leo pulled out of Jason, earning yet another whimper from above. He pulled the condom off in a flash, not caring where it landed, focused solely on coating Jason’s chest with his release. 

Leo looked down and got Jason’s eyes, which practically screamed at him with lust. One look alone was enough for Leo to finish. Pleasure racked his body in waves as cum flew across Jason’s chest like paint on a beautiful, tan canvas. 

Using his free hand to support himself, Leo stroked himself through his climax, pressing his forehead against Jason’s as he panted. 

With his mouth now free, Jason’s hot breath coated Leo’s skin as he spoke. “Leo, that was incredible…” 

With a smirk, Leo sat up and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube. “You say ‘was’ like it’s over. Ready for round two?” 

Leo had never seen a Jason’s face more shocked than in that moment.


End file.
